The Day The Smile Slipped
by Manatheron
Summary: Naruto gets annoyed and the Smiling mask that he always wears slipped a little. Needing some time to himself naruto takes the day off, But will he get his R&R? or will well meaning friends drive him nuts? PG13 to R. Rated for language.
1. Wrong side of the bed

The day the Smile slipped

* * *

"Ohoyo Sakura-Chan! Sasuke-teme!" 

As usual the other two members of team seven ignored their boisterous teammate. It had been nearly three weeks ago that Naruto had brought back Sasuke from the valley of the end. In that time Tsunade had found that the cursed seal on Sasuke's neck had been twisting his mind. It's subsequent removal had made a tremendous impact on the young man's mood. Realizing how close he had come to losing everything, Sasuke had re-assessed his life, and found it wanting. He was still the broody bastard he had been before, but more and more often now he found himself smiling at the antics of his blonde friend, and recently had even considered accepting one of Saukra's invitations to go out with the rookie nine for dinner. Sakura had realized exactly how far behind she was really lagging, and had worked hard to make herself into a true Kunoichi. Naruto, well he was still Naruto, a little more cautious perhaps, but still his happy old self. Well except for this morning that is. Today Naruto had woken up on the proverbial 'wrong side of the bed'.

_Nothing. Every day since we first became a team I've come up and greeted these two, and never. Not ONE TIME in almost a YEAR. Has either one taken a moment to answer me._

To say that Naruto wasn't having a good day is actually quite an understatement. He had been up late last night reading though some scrolls he found detailing the history of the village. Normally Naruto found history to be quite boring, but last night he just couldn't put the book down. After all he had FINALLY come to the section pertaining to his hero. The fourth Hokage.

_I wonder what the fourth would have done in a situation like this. Would he have bothered to continue? It's obvious that neither of them is EVER going to answer me._

Naruto found himself getting more and more any the longer he thought about it. After all when team seven had gotten back from completing their mission last night Naruto had raced all the was to Ichiraku's only to find that they had already closed. This fact hadn't bothered him to much until he had gotten to his room and realized that he was out of food completely. He had taken the last of his instant Raman with him on the mission and had forgotten to buy more. Therefore he really hadn't had anything for dinner either.

_You'd think I'd at least get a nod or something. I mean shit, did I save that Teme's life or not? Didn't I keep my word? She never did thank me. Hell she didn't even bother to see if I was alright when I got back to Konoha. She just ran over and started fawning over Sasuke. I nearly DIED of blood loss, and she had no Idea that I was injured until I didn't show up for training the next morning._

Unfortunately Naruto had stayed up so late the night before; the he had woken up late this morning. He had barley had time to change his clothes and run out the door. Being forced to skip breakfast Naruto had now gone almost twenty four hours since his last meal. Not a really big thing, but annoying.

_A little gratitude SHOULD have been in order. A hug would have been nice, hell even just some cheap thank you card would have been sufficient. _

On top of that, while he was running to the training grounds, Naruto had run into a large man who was taking his dog for a walk. When he had brushed himself off (The man hadn't even staggered) he had tried to apologize. The man had refused to listen to it though. After calling Naruto a demon, the man had released his dog and ordered it to attack poor Naruto. Thankfully however Naruto had gotten quite skilled over the years at evading Idiots and their dogs.

_Even Sasuke hasn't said anything. I didn't really expect much, but a muttered thanks would have been nice. Hell I'd be happy if he'd just quite calling me Dobe (dead last). But no. he just pretends that it never happened. Feh, I should have just let the asshole go._

"Hey TEME. I was talking to you."

"What do you want Dobe."

"Not you Jackass, the other one."

Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised as they both realized that Naruto had been looking right at Sakura when he had said that.

"Humph, what do you want now Naruto?"

"Kami save me, I don't know why I even bother."

Sasuke and Sakura shared another look

"Bother with what dobe?"

Naruto's eyes blazed up for a moment, the façade of happiness melting away, and the pain and anger showing bright. It was so unexpected that For a moment both Sakura and Sasuke stepped back.

"I'm sick and tired of being ignored and insulted. I've given everything I can for both of you, and faced certain death on numerous occasions to save your asses. But now I've had it. When that Dipshit we call a Sensei finally shows up, tell him I'm taking the day off."

With that Naruto turned and stalked away. Sasuke and Sakura both stood frozen for a few minutes at how different their teammate had acted. However after a moment Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"What's got his tail in a knot?"

"Dunno. Kakashi probably won't be showing up for another hour or so though, lets go find out shall we?"

* * *

Me: Alright, Hello everyone nice to see that you have taken a moment to take a look at this new fic. For those of you who are new, Welcome. For those of you who have read my other fics, Welcome back. I realise that I need to update my other fics, and redemption is almost ready, but although I have a chapter ready for return, I don't much like it, and I hope to re-write it before posting. This fic is primarily because no-body has bothered to give me a one-shot challenge, so I figure I'd write a shorter story just to get the Ideas flowing again. 

For those of you who want to know, I hope to keep this fic to around five chapters long. Please read and review.


	2. Raman and Opinions

Naruto was just settling into his fifth bowl of Raman (meaning he was just getting started good.) When he felt two familiar Chakra signatures behind him.

'Sigh' "What do you want now?"

Sasuke and Sakura traded looks again.

"We want to know what's gotten into you dobe."

"Ya, Like Sasuke-kun said, your not acting normal."

Naruto took a moment to ponder this as he finished off bowl number six

"So basically, because I'm no longer being the smiling happy idiot you know, logically something is wrong with me?"

This time it was Sakura and Sasuke's turn to think for a moment.

"Err ya, that's pretty much the gist of it."

Naruto sighed as he signaled for the owner of the Raman bar to bring his bill.

"Well tough shit. I've been the smiling happy moron for long enough. I'm taking a day off. Just leave me alone and before you know it I'll be back, and you can go on pretending that everything is fine."

It was then that Kakashi decided to make his appearance. Popping up in a cloud of smoke he gave his usual long and drawn-out greeting.

"Yo"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped, Naruto on the other hand had just had his anger riled again.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me. You're late today because you got lost on the road of life, while helping some old lady cross a street, after saving her poor pooch from rampaging S class missing nins, who had started on fire the mime you were copying because you covered the wrong eye with your headband."

Kakashi sweat dropped as Naruto combined all of his usual excuses for being late into one long story.

"Err ya, something like that."

"Well you and the other two morons can just piss off. I need a day to myself, and I have better things to do than listen to your lame ass excuses."

With that Naruto once again stood. After dropping the correct amount of money for the food Naruto left a generous tip for the Raman man's daughter and walked past the rest of his team. All of whom had their proverbial jaws on the floor. A couple of minutes after Naruto had left teams eight and nine walked in and found them standing frozen.

Kiba's voice was the first heard after a second or so of shock.

"What the hell happened here?"

Kakashi was the first person to snap out of it. Pulling out the book that he always kept with him he simply said.

"Naruto."

Kurenai and Asuma nodded sagely.

"I admit that I expected this long before now."

"I know exactly what you mean Azuma. I had figured the kid would snap before he got out of the academy."

Casting a critical eye around the interior of the Raman stand Azuma ventured to add.

"I'm guessing that we really don't need to send anyone after him? The place is still intact, so I'm guessing that he didn't go AWOL."

Kakashi shrugged and turned a page in his book.

"Nah, he'll be fine after a day or so. He just needs a little time to cool off."

Kurenai and Azuma were nodding sagely again when suddenly they heard a shout just outside the door.

"SO POOR NARUTO'S SHINING FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN DIMMED? WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE! WE MUST CHEER HIM AND RE-KINDLE THE BURNING SPIRIT OF HIS YOUTH!"

"LEE-SAN YOUR GENEORSIY IS OVERWELMING AND YOUR SPIRIT BURNS WITH THE FIRE OF A THOUSAND SUNS! SURELY YOU SHALL RETURN THE BEACON OF JOY TO NARUTO'S LIFE."

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GUY-SENSEI"

"LEE"

The eleven people in the room sweat dropped and tried to tune out the two as Neji and Ten-ten came sliding in though the door. By this time Sasuke and Sakura and recovered and appeared to be considering their escape plan when the other nine students walked over to chat. After Sasuke's betrayal of leaf Ino had rather lost interest in him and therefore the usual fighting between her and Sakura had fallen off. With nothing to keep them at each others throats the two had picked their friendship back up for another try.

"So," Said Ino "What in the name of Kami-Sama are they talking about?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Sasuke that answered.

"Damned if I know. For all I can gather they've been expecting someone to go off the deep end."

After a few moments of shocked silence (GUY SENSEI! LEE! GUY SENSEI! LEE!) He said.

"What? It's not like I'm a mute."

Another moment passed and then Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hey. Where's Naruto?"

"Ya, where is that loudmouth?" said Chouji "Normally he'd be demanding answers by now."

"H..he's not h..hurt again is he?" asked Hinata. "I..if he is we should go visit him."

Shino and Neji just sat and glared at each other. Neither was willing to admit it, but they each considered the other to be a close rival. Not surprising considering that their bloodlines pretty much cancelled each other out.

"Nah," Said Kiba "He may be a moron, but he's tough, it'd have to be life threatening to keep him from his Raman, and if it was, we would have heard of it by now."

Sakura briefly sighed before filling them in on Naruto's odd behavior.

"So, our sensei's are talking about him huh?" Said Shikamaru.

"Guess so." Muttered Sasuke

"Where's he at?" Questioned Ino

Sakura gave her an odd look before answering.

"We don't know. He took off, about a minute later you guys came walking in."

"It was actually closer to ten." Said Ayame (the Raman man's daughter) as she picked up Naruto's bowls, and the tip he left her. "You just stood there like statues."

With that she turned around and went back to work.

"WOW, what did he do, say something intelligent?" Laughed Kiba.

Hinata frowned at that comment. She didn't much like insults. ESPECALLY insults directed toward Naruto.

"Well," said Neji "Whatever we do, we need to take off soon. Those morons out front are going to start winding down any moment."

It was then that the sensei's spoke up.

"Oy, Students. We've decided that you all probably need a little time off. If you haven't figured it out yet, Naruto's having a bit of a bit day and we figure that it's probably just the stress talking. Therefore you all have till tomorrow."

After giving his speech Asuma glanced at Kurenai. She shrugged before adding.

"See you like normal tomorrow."

The three Jounin were about to leave when Kakashi stopped and turned around.

"Oh ya, And I think that Naruto probably needs a little time alone. Therefore I advise all of you to just leave him be. He probably just needs some time to himself."

With that all three disappeared in various puffs of smoke.

"Figures" Muttered Sasuke "The dobe decides to take a day off and they don't care. If **_I _**Tried that I'd be running laps for a year."

"Ya," said Ino, "But **_He _**didn't try to betray his village."

There was a brief pause and then

"Sorry. I shouldn't have S.."

"No. You had every right." 'sigh' "I admit that I made a VERY stupid mistake, I hope that sooner or later you will all be able to forgive me."

Again there was silence, broken only by the sound of Guy and lee yelling at each other.

"Damn. Do those to ever stop?"

Neji and Ten-ten answered simultaneously

"No"

"Yes"

The looked at each other for a minute before Neji sighed.

"They usually wind down after twenty minutes or so, but it FEELS like they never stop."

"So, what are we going to do about Naruto?"

Everyone stopped talking for a moment to look at Shino. Shifting uncomfortably under their gazes he spoke up again.

"What? You guys seemed to be getting a little off track."

"Shit" Muttered Kiba under his breath "The stress MUST be getting to us, first Sasuke volunteers an opinion, and now Shino is talking. What's next? Gaara hooking up with Tsunade-Sama?"

"Actually" said Sakura "they've been seeing each other for months now."

Everybody's jaws hit the floor except Sakura's and Hinata's. Hinata giggled for a moment before adding.

"In an official capacity of course. Gaara is the new KazeKage,"

After everyone had re-attached their lower jaws, kiba spoke up again.

"So what now?"

he was Suddenly ripped off his feet as a green blur passed though the room and out the door. The remaining genin heard a voice in the distance yelling.

"NOW WE FIND NARUTO-SAN AND SHOW HIM THE FLAMES OF OUR YOUTH!"

"GO LEE-SAN! MAKE YOUR SENSEI PROUD!"

And distantly

"_HEY YOU FUZZY EYEBROWED FREAK LET ME GO! GUYS! HELP ME!"_

Akamaru whimpered and Hinata bent down to pick him up.

"W..well, I guess that we're going to find N..Naruto-kun."

With a mutual shrug, the rest of the gennin began to follow the sounds of Kiba's cursing.

* * *

Hisoka316: Hope I didn't screw this chapter up to bad :) Miyata: I'm considering taking this one in a different direction actuly, just to see if I can do it. 

wolvesmon: Thats the Idea :D

ranma hibiki: Hmm, you know, I hadn't thought of making them permant nicknames... I might just have to do that.

Kitsune-Itai: Sorry, I was getting tired, of course I wrote half of this story shortly thereafter... Hope it didn't suck to badly. BTW, I'm certain that I made it QUITE clear how I feel about stories like that. I'm insulted that you'd even accuse me of CONSIDERING such a thing.

Dragon Man 180: At this point I think that they are going to split up and look for naruto seperatly, I assure you however that he will probably run into all of them before the story is over.

**_To everyone_**: I'm Overwhelmed, almost twenty reviews on the first chapter? This is great! maby i should start writing some of the one-shot's that I've been considering. Thank you all for your support, It is just awesome to go into my e-mail and find it overflowing with reviews. I hope this chapter wasn't to dry, but I wanted to set the scene. Thank you all again, and Keep the reviews coming!

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	3. Kiba, Lee, and a rude awakening

Hyuuga Hinata was in something of a bind. Almost twenty minutes ago the group of genin had decided that finding Naruto would be faster if they were to split up. Unknown to them, Hinata knew most of Naruto's favorite places to go. Currently Hinata was hiding in a small grove. Naruto was sitting on a stone at the top of a waterfall. He didn't appear to be focusing on anything in particular, and Hinata wasn't exactly sure how to approach him. Finally gathering her courage Hinata was about to stand up when Naruto's head whipped around to look in the direction of the grove she was hiding in.

_How could he have known? I haven't even moved yet… _

Naruto opened his mouth, presumably to speak to Hinata when a cursing gray and green streak stopped in front of him, Standing there in his good guy pose was lee, Behind him stood a panting Kiba, hands on his knees He barely managed to speak between long drawn out breath's

"Dammit Lee (Wheeze) if you EVER (Wheeze) Do that again I SWEAR (Wheeze) That you will NOT live (Wheeze) to see the sun rise."

Lee had about to begin his speech to Naruto, but at this comment her turned to Kiba

"WHAT IS THIS KIBA-SAN? DON'T TELL ME THAT OUR LITTLE JOG THROUGH THE VILLAGE HAS DIMMED THE FIRE OF YOU ENTHUSASIUM ALREADY?"

"Lee, (wheeze) Fuck you. (Wheeze)"

Lee frowned at the comment his fellow shinobe had made

"NOW KIBA-SAN WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR BELOVED FELLOW SHINOBE?"

Naruto had been watching this entire exchange with the air of a hunted animal, heading off the impending argument he asked in a quite voice

"What are the two of you doing here?"

This comment reminded Lee why he had come in the first place, turning back toward Naruto Lee struck his 'good guy' pose again

"WE HAVE COME TO FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. AND ONCE WE HAVE WE WILL RE-KINDLE THE FIRES OF YOUR YOUTH WITH OUR SHINING ADVICE AND SAGE LIKE WISDOM."

As Lee now had his back turned to Kiba he didn't see the dark look and the finger that Kiba tossed to his back before turning to Naruto.

"Alright, that idiot aside, we came to find out where you went and what is going on with you. Sasuke and Sakura said that you were acting a little bit odd and we wanted to know why."

Naruto sighed in exasperation, he had come out here to avoid exactly that question

"Look guys, no offence, but like I told the Teme twins and that dipshit that I have for a teacher, I need a little time to myself. just leave me alone and I'll be back to normal in no time."

"I'M SORRY NARUTO-SAN,BUT WE CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO WALLOW IN YOUR SELF IMPOSED EXILE, STAND AND TOGETHER WE CAN RE-KINDLE THE BURNING SPIRIT OF YOUTH"

"Well, although I don't quite share Lee's enthuasim he is right, we can't just leave you in whatever funk you've gotten yourself into. Come on Naruto stand up and lets get back to the others"

Incredulous Naruto looked from one face to the other

_Great just FUCKING great, Normally everyone ignores me unless I'm being more annoying than usual, and now that I just want to be left alone they just won't leave_

"Look guys, I appreciate the gesture, but I really don't feel like talking. And on top of that (a little bit of a heard edge entered his voice) I would like you to leave before I say something that I will probably regret later."

"COME NOW NARUTO-SAN" yelled Lee (who had obviously not Paid attention to a word Naruto just said) "WE SHALL SHOW YOU THE BURNING PASSION THAT CAN ONLY COME FROM…."

At the same time Lee had spoken up Kiba had also started speaking

"Look Naruto I don't know what you said back there but obviously it was pretty bad just come on back with us and the group of us can work this all ou…"

"**SILENCE" **Yelled Naruto "**FOR KAMI'S SAKE CAN NEITHER OF YOU TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER? SHEESH, BETWEEN LEE'S JUMPSUIT SCREAMING 'I'M GAY!' AND KIBAS SELF CENTEREDNESS KEEPING HIM FROM GETTING A DATE I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO TWO BRICK WALLS"**

Naruto pinned the two of them in place with a glare, both had their mouths open in shock.

"What the HELL is so wrong with wanting a little time to myself? Shit doesn't smiling for you twenty four seven entitle me to a day off now and again? I mean for Kami's sake I'm hated enough for something I have no control over, and now nobody will leave me alone long enough to keep a harness on my emotions! For Pity's sake, just Leave Me A.L.O.N.E Got it? Let. Me. Be."

With that Naruto stood and strode off into the forest. Moments later Hinata left her shell shocked fellow shinobe alone, she was already heading to Naruto's next most likely thinking place, and she couldn't help but wonder what was Really wrong.


	4. Monuments, Problems, and truth

With that Naruto stood and strode off into the forest. Moments later Hinata left her shell shocked fellow shinobe alone she was already heading to Naruto's next most likely thinking place, and she couldn't help but wonder what was Really wrong.

* * *

Hinata watched as Naruto sighed again, she had made it to the top of the Hokage monument to find that Naruto was already sitting cross-legged on the head of the Third, obviously deep in thought. That had been twenty minutes or so ago. Slowly she had been building up her courage again. 

_All right, I can do this; I'll just stand up and walk over. No need to be nervous. I'll walk over and ask if I can sit down, and then…_

Hinata got ready to stand up when again Naruto turned and looked right at her. There was no way he could know that she was there, but he seemed to see her any way. One again he Opened his mouth, Presumably to speak to her when Ten-ten, Neji and Ino walked out of the woods ten feet to her left.

"Naruto!" Yelled Ino "We need to talk to you."

Naruto had turned his head back to facing straight foreward the moment the bushes had rustled, and now Hinata could see him visibly sigh.

"What do you want Ino?"

"Don't you take that tone with me Uzuma…."

Ino was cut off by ten-ten.

"We just want to know what's going on Naruto. We saw your team. Apparently they were shell-shocked by something, and they mentioned you."

"Ya" said Ino butting in rudely "And we ran into Kiba and lee just a couple of minutes ago. They wouldn't say anything. Lee just kept sobbing something about his suit being the height of fashion, and Kiba just looked ready to bite something."

Naruto turned his head ever so slightly, he wasn't looking at them, but they could now see a slight profile of his face rather than just the back of his head.

_That's odd _

Though Ten-ten

_I'd swear he was far older than I know he is… I don't know why, but he looks Ancient… and tired._

Ino on the other hand was having none of this no answer bullshit.

"WELL? Are you going to answer or not?"

Naruto's head turned just a fraction more before he whispered just loudly enough to be heard.

"They wouldn't leave me alone. I asked them, Hell I damn near PLEADED with them to just let me be. They refused, I warned them to go before I said something that I'd regret. They just wouldn't leave me be… and I kind of lost my temper…"

Naruto had turned all the way around by now and his eyes were pleading

"Please! Please, just… leave me be. I'll be fine by tomorrow. I just… need some time for myself."

This time it was Neji that spoke

"So you finally feel the weight of destiny hmm? You are finally bowing to the inevitable?"

Neji had intended to get a rise out of Naruto; He had thought that anything would be better than the quiet pain in Naruto's eyes… He was wrong. Luckily for them Ino and ten-ten were just out of Naruto's line of sight, it was also lucky that they were out of his way. To Hinata Naruto seemed to just disappear, and after a moment's scanning she found out where he had gone. Naruto was now standing where Neji had been moments before. Neji himself despite being almost two inches taller than Naruto and nearly twenty pounds heavier was being suspended by the front of his shirt. As I said before it was lucky that the other girls couldn't see Naruto's eyes because they now flamed with an intensity that bordered on insanity.

"Never" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth "Preach to me about destinies. I have been fighting mine since I was old enough to walk, and I'll be DAMNED before I let someone like YOU tell me when I should give up."

There was another second's pause while the girls figured out where Naruto had gone before.

"NARUTO! YOU DROP HIM THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes! Let go of Neji-san! You don't know what he's gone though!"

The girls had no Idea what had brought this on, but they could see Neji suspended three inches off the ground, and though they couldn't see Naruto's face, they could certainly see Neji's. Slowly Naruto turned his head away from Neji. The girls could see that something had terrified the Hyuuga genius, and considering how unemotional he usually was it must have been bad, but they were no where Near prepared for Naruto's eyes.

"You. Have. No. IDEA! What I've gone though. Do you care? No. It's always Neji, or Sasuke… Why is it never Naruto?"

The girls were too scared to reply. Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, the eyes that had always held such compassion and humor had gone cold. Where they had been warm they could now freeze winter's heart, where they had been kind, they could now strike sparks off of steel.

"Why is it that no matter how hard I tried to get attention before you all just ignored or insulted me? Why is it that now, when I only want to be left alone I cannot find the quiet I need to Tame my temper? Isn't smiling enough? What do I have to do to be acknowledged? I beat your genius Neji; I brought back everyone's 'Precious' Sasuke. Why is it that I still get those damnably cold eyes? Wasn't stopping Gaara enough? Shouldn't risking life and limb constantly count for something?"

While Naruto had started hard and cold he was now close to crying. Realizing that this could be taken for weakness (It's how he was raised) Naruto visibly steadied himself.

"Feh," Naruto spit on the ground. "You all disgust me. Neji with his self-pity and pre-determined fate bullshit, Ino with her Sasuke obsession and fashion fads, and ten-ten with her in-ability to do anything but follow the crowd."

Naruto tossed Neji into the dirt.

"I'm leaving, If you see the rest of those Idiots, tell them to leave me be. I was sick of this when I woke up, and I'll be sick of it when I go to bed. Hopefully however you people will let me cool down now."

With that Naruto turned and walked away. Again Hinata sat with a thoughtful look on her face. A picture was beginning to come together, and the more she thought about it the more their sensei's seemed right. Hinata was also surprised that this snap hadn't come sooner. Looking around and realizing that he was no-where in view again Hinata slipped away to his next hiding spot.

* * *

Dragon Noir: Well of course, the whole point is that naruto get to blow off some steam, and everyone else finds out what he's really putting up with 

ranma hibiki Do you really see lee taking that lying down? I don't know if I can leave it at one insult or not... I"m thinking that he may dig into the whole group yet before he's done... I haven't decided though.

Tsugath: All things will be revealed in due time :) Just be patient.

Dragon Man 180: Actuly I'll probably use her as a catylist... I haven't decided yet.

sleepy kitty : O . O  
... ... ... ... ...VVVV

One Azn Dragon: I know... Leangth is always an issue, Unfortunatly the format i'm using really isn't conductive to long chapters.

To everyone else: I am sorry that I didn't answer you all by name, but just so you all know, Thank you all SO much for the Reviews!

Just to you don't forget, READ AND REVIEW!

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	5. By a thread

* * *

Once again Hinata found herself watching Naruto. Where before she hadn't approached him out of nervousness, this time she was studying him. It wasn't all that hard if you knew where to look. On the other hand Very few people knew Naruto enough to look in the right places. Focusing upward Hinata stared through the tree behind her and up to the top of the tree next to it. Naruto was sitting in the upper branches apparently lost in thought. Sighing Hinata de-activated her Bykuggan. 

_What is it that you see up there Naruto? I've been watching you for at least twenty minutes… what do you see? What is it that has caused this sadness that always seems to hide behind your eyes. This sadness that masks it's self with your smile._

Re-activating her Bykuggan Hinata took another look Naruto. For once he wasn't smiling. In fact he sat with a small frown on his face. It was odd for Hinata to see him without that trademark grin, but in some ways she liked the Naruto that she was watching now much better than the one she usually saw. He seemed more… real. Somehow without his ever-present smile, Naruto seemed to be real in a manner Hinata had never quite been able to see before. Hinata frowned slightly.

_It's odd, but when only I could only see the pain I found it attractive. I had found someone who had what I wanted, the perfect mask. Now that I see him without the mask, that look, that lonely expression… I'm no longer nervous, in fact instead of wanting to be his girlfriend I wish only to help him._

Hinata's frown deepened a little.

_But I DO like him don't I? Isn't this the same Naruto that I have watched since I first met him? Why is it that I, The only person to see behind the mask am also seeing Naruto-kun in a new light? Is this wrong? Am I really that shallow?_

Hinata was still struggling with that question when she caught sight of Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino walking into the far side of the clearing. Oddly enough, just as he had the times before, Naruto suddenly started and looked directly at the spot where Hinata was hiding. Once again his frown deepened, and he looked as though he was about to say something. unfortunately for him Shikamaru had caught sight of him while staring at the clouds.

"Ohoyo Naruto!"

Startled Naruto's head snapped around to stare at the three newcomers. Hinata hadn't thought it possible, but Naruto's frown deepened even further. With a VERY obvious sigh Naruto looked down at the three gennin on the ground before calling out.

"I don't suppose that telling you to go away right now would matter to you?"

'Sigh' "So troublesome, No, not really. Ino, Sakura, and Ten-ten are ALL after me to have a chat with you. If one female wasn't troublesome enough three is certainly to many to ignore."

Naruto shifted his gaze to the other two shinobe.

"I assume that the two of you have similar difficulties?"

Chouji grimaced, his bag of chips conspicuous in their absence

"Ino swore she'd burn every restaurant in town if I didn't. Besides, she had my Poor Lovely chips held hostage."

Naruto sighed and shook his head before looking expectantly at Shino

"And you Shino? What did they threaten you with?"

For a moment Shino appeared not to have heard, and then EVER so slowly one eyebrow rose.

"What makes you think that I was ordered here? My bugs have been reporting your suppressed frustration to me since we first met. To be honest I'm surprised that you lasted as long as you did. I came to tell you that it's time to calm down a bit, you've agitated pretty much everyone you know already today, and I want you to stop kicking the hive."

Chouji stared openmouthed at the reclusive Abrume, and Shikamaru muttered a quiet 'Troublesome'. Shino spotted their reactions

"Because I usually choose not to speak does not mean I am Incapable."

Sighing, Naruto lay back against the tree and stared back up at the sky.

"Look guys, I really do appreciate the fact that everyone is trying to look out for me, but to be honest I really just want to be left alone. I wouldn't have 'kicked the hive' as you put it, if they would have taken my warnings and left before I lost my temper."

"I can't blame you Naruto," said Shikamaru" but frankly dragging you back to the women will be much less troublesome then convincing them to leave you alone."

Shino looked up expectantly while Chouji nodded empathetically in the background. With another sigh Naruto leapt out of the tree and caught himself lightly on the ground

"Alright, if it sets their minds at ease I can show up for a moment or two. Maybe I can even convince them to leave me alone."

Shikamaru looked slightly uneasy for some reason. Naruto was about to comment on it when Chouji spoke up again.

"Good, we head back, you give a quick apology for what ever it was you said, the girls give my food back, and everyone walks away happy.

Chouji started walking toward were the girls (and the rest of the gennin) waited, but he stopped a moment later when he realized that Naruto hadn't twitched a muscle since his comment. Looking back Chouji watched with mild interest and Naruto slowly spun to face Shikamaru.

"Apology? You said NOTHING about apologizing."

Shifting uncomfortably under Naruto's gaze Shikamaru gave a short, fake cough before answering.

"I may have forgotten to mention that all of the girls are demand… err requesting that you apologize for whatever it was you said to them."

Naruto had been fairly certain he had gotten his emotions under control in the half hour since his last encounter. Without realizing it Shikamaru had just given Naruto the ONE thing that was still likely to push him off of the razors edge that we call 'sanity'

"Apologize? APOLOGIZE! I wouldn't apologize to those… CHILDREN… if it makes the sun rise in the west tomorrow. I meant every word I said and I'll be DAMNED before I recant on a single word of it!"

It was then that Chouji decided to act. Running up behind Naruto he attempted to pin Naruto's arms to his side by using a family Jutsu that was similar to the meat tank. The difference being that instead of burning fat to increase his size, he burned it to increase his strength.

"OK guys, I've got him! Come tie him up and lets get going."

Luckily for himself, Naruto got over his shock rather quickly. This was unfortunate for Chouji however.

"Sorry buddy, I owe you a bowl of Raman for this."

Saying that Naruto stepped down as hard as he could on Chouji's left foot. Surprised Naruto would do that, Chouji's grip loosened Ever so slightly. It wasn't much, but it was enough. With agility that none of his fellow shinobe had expected, Naruto dropped straight down and slid out from under Chouji's attack. Rolling, Naruto jumped up behind him and, before he could react, delivered a chopping blow to the side of Chouji's neck. He crumpled like a rag doll, drifting off into a deep slumber.

_I'll have to remember to thank Baa-Chan for showing me that move._

Once again Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome'

"Alright. Shino, Plan two."

Less than ten seconds later Naruto found himself paralyzed while watching a swarm of insects headed his direction.

" I really hate to do it this way," apologized Shikamaru "But I just can't go back to those… WOMEN empty-handed. I'd much rather them take it out on you."

By now Naruto was more than just a little bit pissed

"Shikamaru, you have exactly one second to let me go."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow

"Or you'll do what exactly? It's not like you can escape me."

Naruto snarled

"You were warned!"

_KYUUBI!_

_**What do you want you little rat?**_

_I need the smallest fraction of your power._

_**For what you pathetic little worm? There are no enemies nearby, only pack mates.**_

_They are trying to usurp my place and hand me over to the vixens_

_**That can be quite enjoyable kit**_

_BAKA, not for THAT! They are demanding I humble myself because I spoke the truth!_

_**This is a fight you should win on your own moron.**_

_It is hard to fight two pack mates at once when they jump you unexpectedly_

**At this comment Kyuubi's lip curled backward in a low snarl. This was the closest Naruto had ever seen Kyuubi come to laughing**

_**Fine. But know now that I only do this because I refuse to bow to anyone!**_

On the outside Shikamaru and Shino had watched Naruto close his eyes. In less than a second he opened them again but they were… changed. Unlike all time prior Kyuubi hadn't just poured out all the chakra that Naruto could handle. This time Kyuubi had given Naruto just enough to match his already impressive chakra. There was no lengthening of Naruto's nails, no real change in his teeth, the only things that the two other Ninja really noticed where that Naruto's eyes had gone from his regular blue to a reflective yellow, and the fact that his ears were now slightly pointed

"I warned you!"

Naruto may not have been a genius, but he was far from stupid. Shikamaru may have been able to control his body normally, but as everyone knows. If you force more chakra in to your limbs, you become far stronger. Shikamaru's Jutsu worked by snaring his opponent, and then using chakra to infuse his entire muscle network, helping him control the target. In this case it was unfortunate for him that Naruto had just been infused with Youki. For half a second the two of them stared at each other, and then Naruto calmly began walking foreward. For all of two seconds Shikamaru's mind raced as he tried to figure out exactly what was happening. When he realized that Naruto had somehow figured out the basic principle behind the shadow bind (he had done no such thing initially, but had realized it when Shikamaru started to mimic Him instead) Shikamaru quickly released his hold

"Shino NOW!"

Looking up Naruto noticed that the bugs that had been hovering at a distance up until now were all diving at him. Now Naruto liked to spar. In fact there were very few of his 'friends' that he had not fought with at one point or another. Naruto had only managed to fight Shino twice to date. The first time Naruto had concentrated on fire Jutsu's. The second time on wind and water attacks. This time however Naruto was ready. He had been waiting for an opportunity to test a theory he had about Shino's bugs. Growling Naruto reached out and captured Shino with his now slightly purple chakra.

"Call them off"

Shino stared impassively, that is until one of Naruto's hand burst into flame and the other began collecting frost.

"Call them off or I will snuff them like moths caught in a flame."

Shino paled, up until now he had always assumed that his bugs had no real weakness, but Naruto had just pointed out the flaw in his reasoning. You see Shino had always managed to block Jutsu by altering the chemical composition in the shells of the bugs before sending them out, usually he kept a decent mix of bugs, each immune to a different form of attack, but this new combination of both fire and ice had taken him completely by surprise. If Naruto attacked with one, or the other, Shino would have had no problem but with both… sending out a mental command, Shino shivered at the thought of his precious bugs being frozen and cooked at the same time. Slowly the bugs retreated until, once again, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Why is it" growled Naruto as he let go of the Kyuubi's chakra "that when all I want is a little attention you people do nothing but ignore me at the worst, or tolerate me at the best? Why is it that the moment I'd finally welcome some time to myself you people just WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"?

"Look Naruto," began Shikamaru "I don't know what it is you've said to anybody, all I know is that whatever it was it shocked the whole lot of them. Nobody will say what you said, but from the looks they gave me when I asked, it was like a slap to the face."

Sighing Naruto summoned up some water and dumped it on Chouji waking him near instantly.

"I said nothing to them that shouldn't have been said a long time ago. I admit that there was probably more tactful ways to phrase it, but they pissed me off, and my mouth just kind of… said it."

"Look Naruto," interjected Shino "You really can't be letting your anger get the better of you."

"He's right," added Chouji "I don't know what you said, but I do believe that you angered pretty much everyone."

"Look," said Naruto getting angry again "I have the right to my opinion, and I have the right to express that opinion. Hell, all of you have constantly told me EXACTLY what you think my flaws are. Whether it's Shino's muttering about 'that eyesore in orange' Shikamaru's whining about 'that troublesome loudmouth' or Chouji's comments about 'that Raman hog', All I did was return the favor."

Naruto noticed with some satisfaction that all three of his fellow ninja were now shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"What? Did you think that I couldn't hear you? I'm not stupid you know. Having nobody to talk to means that you listen a whole lot better."

After a rather uncomfortable pause Shikamaru spoke up again.

"That was all in the past. We can't change it, you however can alter the present… so, a quick apology and then we can…"

At the same time Chouji had spoken up

"Well, it was true. Sure you left all of the better food for the rest of us but…"

Oddly enough Shino had also started trying to defend himself

"it's true I tell you, those clothing stand out like a sore thumb, if you just consent to something a little less…"

What ever Naruto had expected, it wasn't what any of these three were saying. Somewhere in the back of his mind Naruto had almost hoped that these three would be intelligent enough to just go away… hearing them try to rationalize their actions put Naruto's temper through the roof again.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!"

Stunned at the anger shining through those piercing blue eyes all three of them fell silent again. When Naruto started speaking it was in that deceptively calm voice. It was the first time that any of them had ever had it directed at them, and to be honest all three of them could hear the suppressed anger that hid in it.

"I don't want your apologies today. I don't want you to rationalize to me, and I sure as HELL am not going to apologize for anything that I've said. All I want is to be left alone."

When the three Nin's all started their protests again Naruto's temper flowed back up to that uncontrollable level.

"What the HELL is wrong with you all? I made a CIVIL request, and I at least ATTEMPTED to show you every courtesy. I was unfailingly polite and all three of you have just THROWN MY ATTEMPT BACK IN MY FACE! Do you want to know what I said to the rest? I told them a couple of truths about themselves that I've noticed over the years. My temper is hanging by a silk thread at the moment. So DON'T PUSH ME. Or you'll find out first hand."

Hinata was still sitting out of sight behind the tree, she had watched everything with her Bykuggan, and it hadn't exactly been hard to hear them. At this point she was just hoping that they would be smart enough to keep quiet… They weren't.

"You watch what you say!"

Said Shikamaru, his own temper flaring for the first time in years

"We are your Peers and we deserve your Respect!"

Hinata was tempted to stop watching right there. It might not have been so bad if it had only been Shikamaru who felt that way. If even one of the other two had disagreed. Hinata was ashamed to note however that the other two were nodding in agreement. Hinata closed her eyes… not that it mattered with the Bykuggan active.

"Respect? RESPECT? WHAT HAVE **ANY OF YOU** DONE TO DESERVE MY RESPECT TODAY? OR EVEN IN THE LAST WEEK! BLOODY HELLS BELOW! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO PISS ME OFF SO BAD YOU COULD HAVE SAID SO!"

At this point Chouji made the stupid mistake of trying to say something, and Hinata winced in sympathy as the full weight of Naruto's glare was directed at him.

"SHUT UP CHOUJI! YOU WANT TO BE FIRST? FINE, HERE'S SOME TRUTH FOR YOU. FOR ALL YOUR PROTESTS THAT YOUR JUST 'BIG BONED' YOU ARE OVERLY FAT!"

Shikamaru winced at this comment expecting Chouji to blow up. Oddly he just sat there with his mouth hanging open

"IF YOU TOOK JUST HALF A MINUTE YOU'D REALIZE THAT IT'S NOT FAT THAT YOU NEED, IT'S MUSCLE! YOUR JUTSU'S BURN THROUGH YOUR BODIES ENERGY, BUT IT BURNS MUSCLE MUCH SLOWER THAN FAT THEREFORE MORE MUSCLE MASS EQUALS MORE ENERGY TO BURN."

Now Hinata's sympathies lay with Shino, who was the new target of Naruto's icy glare

"AND YOU! FOR ALL YOU ALOOF ATTITUDE I CAN SEE PAST IT. YOU ARE JUST AS INSECURE AS ANY OF THE OTHER GENNIN, AND JUST AS OVERLY CONFIDENT AS NEJI. YOU WERE SHOCKED TODAY WHEN YOU FOUND THAT I HAD A COUNTER FOR YOUR BUGS. THAT MUCH ANYONE COULD SEE. WHAT THEY COULDN'T SEE IS THAT WITHOUT THOSE BUGS YOU ARE POWERLESS. YOU TRAIN YOUR BUGS EXCLUSIVELY, WITHOUT TRAINING YOURSELF. HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT THERE MAY COME A TIME WHEN THEY ARE RENDERED USELESS? WHAT IF I HAD SUMMONED A TOAD? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THEN?

And finally Naruto's gaze turned to Shikamaru where it blazed even brighter. But now Naruto didn't shout, his voice dropped to a venomous hissing whisper that was many times worse than his shouting had ever been.

"Last but not least we have our 'genius'. For all your protests that everything is to 'troublesome' you seem to have overlooked the simple fact that the faster you get everything done, the longer you have to rest peacefully rather than being yelled at all the time. Do you know what else? I think you LIKE it. I honestly believe that you enjoy the attention that Ino gives you; do you know why I think that? I think that because otherwise you would have realized the exact same things about her that I did, and YOU would have mentioned them. Because anyone smart enough is willing to shut up and change when confronted by an inexcusable truth when it isn't complementary. I also learned something else about you just today. No matter how smart you THINK you are. You have no clue when it's a good time to SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE A PERSON ALONE!"

With that final comment Naruto turned on his heal and stalked away, Hinata continued watching just long enough to have a good Idea where he was headed before de-activating her blood limit. Sighing she stood up again and walked toward Naruto's next thinking spot. All the while her mind racing furiously. Something about Naruto had changed in her mind, she just couldn't quite figure out what.

* * *

Enigma:  
why would I change his attitude? 

DragoonVBK:  
I know that this isn't exactly a really rapid update, but it's the fastest I could get it done

naruhina1:   
Well, Kyuubi kinda got brought in, as for going postal on kakashi... well, Kakashi didn't make Jounin on a fluke, He knows when It's best to avoid people.

Carrot-Six:  
The format of this particular Fic doen't work well for long chapters, and I'm pretty sure that I've already hit his team once... on the other hand I'll probably do a confrontation between Naruto and ALL of the others in the next chapter... we'll see.

RockFox:  
Should I spare her? ... I'll have to cansider that. Naruto could probably go off on a rant about her to. on the other hand she's the only person who has NEVER provoked him... I just don't know.

Yuki:  
hmmm. Odd, I've been thinking that I had him confront the two of them in the first chapter... your not the first person to say that though... maby I need to put them in again after all.

LordLans:   
I deeply appologise, but they most likely will NOT be making an appearence, primorarly because Naruto would probably attack them physically the moment he saw them (The perfect vent for his anger), Thanks for the suggestion though.

Ru Shin:  
I'm working on it. One or two more chapters, and then this fic is done. Thanks for the review.

nonengel:  
Thanks, I particularly like that reasoning myself. As you can see I kind of shot down Shikamaru in this chapter, And I think I'll be keeping the adults out of this. (except for maby kakashi) as for hinata... at the moment He probably will not rant at her, but it really depends on the mood I'm in when I do the next chapter or two.

Dragon Noir:  
Ya know, I think your the only person who's comment asked me to hit sakura and sasuke AGAIN. most other people ask me when I'm going to DO those two, so thank you for that. I'm thinking I may put kakashi in the next chapter, but he's probably the only adult, and even that's not certain. I could throw in the Sennin, but to be honest, I think they would be able to understand the need to be alone for a while...

ranma hibiki:  
Doesn't look like it huh :-)

Doopy Jones:  
NOBODY raised him. thats WHY he thinks that crying is a weakness, the bullies can taunt you for it. I realize that the Insult to ten-ten wasn't the best, but honestly your right. he really hasn't had enough interaction with her to make up a decent verbal attack, He was just pissed and venting. BTW, what is abakimono? I havn't run into that one yet.

Arnoldstrife:  
Honestly, it WAS going to be a oneshot... it just kinda got outta hand :-)

thestoneox:  
Thanks, I do so love being difficult. I'm sorry to say that I havn't read your ficcy yet, but I should have a review on it before today is over. be sure to tell me if you decide!

Tsugath:  
I know, But it's so much fun forcing you to. and no problem with the neji thing.

TimeShifter:  
I think that is pretty much everyone... one or two more chapters and the story is done.

Dragon Man 180:  
Probably in a good way, I havn't really decided yet. as to the other... we'll see.

RedVulpine:  
I'm just hoping there is no permant damage done...

To everyone else:  
I appologise for not replying to yours as well, but because of the sheer number of Replies I really only answer the ones that require specific comments. Know however that I do read, and Very much appreicate your comments. Please keep them coming.

Thank you all.

Sincerly,  
Manatheron


	6. Revelations

Hinata sat, a small frown on her face as she watched Naruto. All day she had been following him, watching as one after another various groups of his fellow shinobe had confronted him. Slowly her opinion of Him seemed to have changed. Yes Hinata still Respected and admired him, but Naruto's actions had brought to the surface a side of him that apparently nobody in Konoha had seen before. For whatever reason Naruto seemed agitated and moody today.

_I wonder exactly what it was that made you so angry Naruto-kun. Or perhaps whatever happened was just the final straw in a long line of events._

Currently Naruto was sitting in the shade of a weeping willow, on the bank of the lake in the village park. This wasn't a normal place to find him. In fact Naruto usually avoided an open place like this at all costs. Hinata frowned a little bit as she watched Naruto, as before she had followed him, and again she was hiding. This time she had picked a picnic table in a shelter. The side of the shelter that faced Naruto was boarded over.

_Why here Naruto-kun? It's like your hoping for a fight. When you first arrived this place was crowded, though normally you would avoid crowds, today you walked right through the middle of one. When those four boys showed up I thought that I might have to step in, especially after they drew knives. Your usual approach in that situation would be to flee, but today you didn't move a muscle, not even after they insulted you. It was as though you didn't even see them. I'll never tell you, but my heart almost stopped beating when all four of them attacked you at once. I realize that none of them were shinobe, but four on one is bad odds in any fight. But you didn't so much as blink, somehow you managed to not only block every blade, blow, and brick they threw, but you also managed to give them a sound whipping. From the look on your face I don't think that you even noticed them.

* * *

_

In fact Naruto had noticed them. He was also rather disappointed. For the first time ever Naruto would have actively welcomed a fight against a worthy opponent. Unfortunately, even from the onset he had been sadly disappointed by the lack of finesse. It had taken all of two seconds for Naruto to become bored with the fight. After that he had simply let his body move on its own. From a sitting position Naruto had managed to easily beat all four, and all the while he had sat and meditated on why everyone had taken such an interest in him all of a sudden. It had come as a bit of a revelation to him, He had been walking through the crowds hoping that someone would pick a fight when he noticed a blonde civilian staring at him as he passed. She had been about his age, and the only reason that Naruto had noticed at all was because she had exactly zero interest in him until her mother had warned the girl to stay away from him because he was 'Dangerous'. The moment her mother had said that, the girl immediately took notice in him. In fact Naruto could have sworn she had followed him for nearly four blocks.

_Heh, and if that wasn't odd enough, even after everyone else left the park I could have sworn that I saw her and about seven other girls pointing at me and giggling… I wonder what they found so funny?_

Hinata hadn't even noticed Naruto's other followers, nor did she see the group that was standing just out of range of her Bykuggan. If she had she may have wondered what ten girls were doing looking though a pair of binoculars and giggling. She also might have noticed that the giggling (and even some blushing) Increased when Naruto ran a hand through his hair making his already messy mop of hair even more (Stylishly) messy.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Hinata had been sitting and watching Naruto for nearly forty minutes when she suddenly put her head in her hands and groaned. She hadn't forgotten a meal, and no she wasn't out past curfew. (Even though the sun was beginning to set) No, this was far worse that anything that her father could threaten her with. Just at the edge of her Bykuggan she had spotted a group of people, of all the people in the world it was this group that Hinata would have wanted to see last. It was in fact the ENTIRETY of the rookie nine, and Gai's team. In fact the only people missing were Hinata, and Naruto himself. Hinata was still to far away to hear anything, but from what she could read of Ino's rant (it was pretty obviously a rant) the entire group had decided that Naruto had unjustly slandered them. Instead of taking a hint and leaving Naruto alone they had obviously come to give Naruto a piece of their minds. Naruto couldn't see them yet, nor could they see him. For a brief moment Hinata had considered jumping up to warn Naruto to leave, but the very moment she had made that decision Naruto had suddenly sat up as though startled, and looked right at her (1). It was really unnerving because he had been doing that all day. Every time she had been about to make herself known he had looked right at her.

_How is he doing that?_

It lasted only a fraction of a minute, but just as Naruto opened his mouth to speak (Again) the entire group caught sight of him. Even in her hiding place Hinata winced to the twin screeches of "THERE YOU ARE!" From Ino and Sakura. Immediately Naruto had turned away from her. For a brief moment a flicker of a smile seemed to have shown on his face, but almost as quickly it was gone. To Hinata (Who almost wondered if she had imagined it) he seemed to have attempted to throw up his plastic smile… He failed Miserably.

Hmmph. Those two a like a pair of harpy's… how on earth do Naruto and Sasuke stand them.

Seconds later the newly christened 'Harpy's' swooped down on our poor Naruto, Followed shortly by the entire group.

"Who do you think you are talking to me lik…."

"I'll have you know that fat gives energy faster tha…"

"…Am NOT Sasuke obsessed, and I'll have you know that my clothes are…"

"…HEIGHT of fashion. Gai sensei assures…"

"… do to train myself as well as my bugs…"

"… is a near immutable force, the effort required to change it is…"

"… troublesome women will just find something ELSE to…"

"…sick of you thinking your anywhere NEAR my level, you just got lucky and…"

"… of women. Furthermore I'll have you know that I am NOT stuck…"

"… am VERY independent. How do you think that I got so good with my throwing…"

Throughout all of this Naruto just sat still, back leaning against the tree and apparently asleep. Hinata almost giggled to herself. The scene, as seen from her point of view, made Naruto look like the calm adult in a sea of whining children. An odd switch as it was usually Naruto acting younger than his fourteen years. It took a moment or two for everyone to realize that Naruto was apparently paying exactly ZERO attention to them. And considering whom it was they were ranting at, this only served to make the group more angry. It was Shikamaru who finally managed to shut everyone up; even then He had to resort to his shadow bind. After a moment's struggle everyone stopped fighting and quieted down. Before catching sight of him they had determined the order they intended to approach him in, but seeing him had apparently driven all thought of it from their minds. It was Sakura who had gotten the first approach, mainly because it was an open secret that Naruto had a major crush on her.

"Naruto."

"…"

"Naruto are you listening to me?"

"…"

"DAMMIT UZUMAKI YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND…"

"Heard every word Haruno."

This phrase shocked the entire group into silence. Never, not in all the years that he had known her, had Naruto ever called her anything but 'Sakura-Chan' now he had insulted her twice in one day.

"You feel that I don't have the right to talk to you like I have been. You feel that as my teammate you deserve all the respect and attention that I can possibly give you. You are after all the one person I had a crush on, therefore you have the right to ignore me while demanding total respect. Uchiha is pissed because once again I have managed to do something that he can only hope to do sometime in the future. I have managed to up and take a day off with absolutely no consequences. He's also pissed because he feels indebted to me for saving his sorry ass from that pedophilic snake, but being the ice cold asshole that he is, he hopes that he can just save me from something rather than thanking me, something you have never done either Sakura. Shino is ticked because he gets up to go for a one-mile jog every morning followed by a half hour of tai-Jutsu practice with his father. Even though he's never put any effort into it, he feels that it counts as training his body. Ino is pissed off because I managed to strike a nerve with my comment about her obsessions, and is trying to ignore the fact that I'm right simply because she no longer has a crush on Sasuke. Ten-ten is mad because I claimed that she does nothing but follow the crowd. She feels that this is an unjust accusation because she is the only Kounichi in your little group that takes her job as a ninja seriously. What she fails to understand is that training does not make you unique, is simply means you understand the dangers better and so you prepare for them."

It was about here that the people Naruto had been taking about tried to take up their protests again. Naruto silenced them by raising a single hand. (A trick he had picked up by watching Ikrua. It was similar to Orochimaru's 'killer intent' technique, except that instead of radiating fear you radiate authority)

"Just wait, I'm not finished yet. Chouji's argument is that fat has more energy than muscle. He makes this argument while conveniently ignoring the fact that the energy from fat is quickly expended meaning that if you don't end the fight quickly your toast. Kiba is mad because despite my comment, he is quite good at attracting civilian women. What HE is ignoring is the fact that never once has one of them agreed to a second date. Mainly because he spends all night taking about how great he is. Lee is angry because even though his sensei assures him that his gay looking tights are the height of fashion he has never seen anyone else in town wearing them, and has wondered why. Neji is angry because I blew up at him for the biting comment he made to me about the fate bullshit that he still believes in. even though he now believes that you can influence it, he still doesn't believe that fate can be changed. Last but not least Shikamaru is angry because I'm not showing him the 'respect deserved by his position' he also feels slightly insulted because I, the 'Dobe', managed to point out certain truths that he was very carefully hiding from himself. He also feels that accomplishing his tasks fast will make people expect even more from him rather than leaving him in peace. He believes this even while realizing that if he simply warns people that he only intends to do what he was ordered to do and to then disappear when finished he can get away with a minimum of fuss."

Finishing his calm and collected statement, Naruto once again leaned back against the tree and, once again, for all intents and purposes he appeared to be asleep. Back in the shelter Hinata was fighting a losing battle, the scene she had just witnessed was just too funny. There sat Naruto, calmly leaning against a tree beside the lake, and all around him stood his fellow shinobe, their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Hinata wished that she had a camera; the picture would have been priceless. Just when she didn't think she could stop herself from laughing aloud any longer something happened that took her from greatly amused to stone sober in a heartbeat. In a single motion Sasuke drew a kunai and threw it as hard as he could at Naruto. Hinata's heart skipped a beat until Naruto, with a singular fluid grace, reached out and plucked the kunai out of the air. All without opening his eyes, There was a moment of tension and then…

"What was that for?"

Asked an Amused Naruto as he opened one eye to look directly at Sasuke.

"Who are you?"

Grated Sasuke harshly as he drew another blade.

"The dobe would never have insight like that. Not to mention the fact that he's nowhere near good enough with kunai to pull the stunt you just did."

Sasuke's words seemed to ring true in the other gennin as well; the words were barely out of his mouth when the rest of them fell into battle stances while drawing their various weapons. Wearily opening his other eye and looking at the ring of pointy steel that now surrounded him Naruto slowly got to his feet, even as the rest of the gennin took half a step back.

"What the hell is your problem Teme? I am, and always will be Naruto. If you wanted a spar you could have just waited till tomorrow."

"Your not Naruto. I've thought that you were acting funny since this morning but now you've made it abundantly clear that you're not him. The Naruto I know has probably never had a serious moment in his life."

Naruto sighed, in the background he could hear Kyuubi laughing faintly. After all the years he had hid behind his smile he was finely showing his true feelings, and now they thought him someone else.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_**You are one of those stupid Apes. That should be enough. **_

Shuddup you baka fox.

For whatever reason Kyuubi found this comment singularly funny and to the shinobe watching him Naruto's eyes suddenly went glassy. Naruto Himself was transported into a room that closely resembled a library, or at least the study in a rather well to do house. If his arrival wasn't enough to shock him, the sight of a Young looking (and rather handsome) man dressed all in red, black, and gold was. Especially because said young man was currently kneeling on the floor while tightly holding his ribs. The man looked to be laughing so hard he was nearly crying.

"OK, what the BLOODY HELL is going on? And who the HELL are you?"

Asked Naruto as he reached for his kunai pouch. Hearing this the man straightened up just long enough to look Naruto in the eye and say.

"Naruto…. I... Am your father…"

Then the man broke down again. This time laughing so hard that really did start crying. Needless to say, Naruto was more than a little bit pissed at this point. He was mad for several reasons the first being that this man was obviously having a laugh at his expense. Naruto didn't believe that this pointy faced rouge of a man was his father, Secondly WHEREVER he was Naruto couldn't find his weapons, and finally, because this seemed to be one more person who was determined to tick him off today. Sitting cross-legged on the floor Naruto did his best to calm down as he waited for this stranger to stop laughing. After what seemed like an hour the man finally managed to stop chuckling long enough to get his breath Naruto watched with mild interest as the man summoned an over stuffed armchair apparently out of nowhere and sat down while still chuckling quietly to himself. Naruto waited for the man to finish, and when he did Naruto spoke up.

"Alright. We seem to have gotten off to a bad start. Lets try again. Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You are?"

The man looked ready to break out laughing again, but instead settled for flashing an amused smile before answering

"They call me Youki no Kyuubi. Kyuubi will do if you like."

Naruto took a moment to study the mans face certain that this had to be another joke of some kind. When the man gave no indication of being anything other than completely serious Naruto felt he had no choice but to at least pretend to take the man at his word.

"Um…. OK. So… errr… Kyuubi. What am I doing here?"

"The same thing you usually do when I drag you here. You're about to beg me in your rather 'unique' way to give you some of my power."

If Naruto had only thought the man crazy before, he had no doubt now that whoever this guy was, he was insane. Naruto opened his mouth to say as much, but the odd-looking man cut him off.

"No, don't bother speaking, I can see that you don't believe me."

For a moment the scene seemed to shift to the familiar look of a water-filled hallway dominated by a large nine tailed fox in a cage. This impression lasted only a moment before it flickered back to the man in the chair. Only now the man had grown fox ears and nine furry tails! Shocked Naruto stumbled backwards. Obviously something terrible had happened, Kyuubi was free of his bonds!

"Oh give it a rest kid. Your rather Interesting father knew what he was doing when he sealed me."

Seeing the look of disbelief apparent on Naruto's face Kyuubi suddenly sprang forward with a snarl. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before Kyuubi was pulled up short. a golden collar with the same kanji as the seal on the gate had appeared and stopped him inches away from slashing Naruto's face. This demonstrated Kyuubi calmly turned and walked back to his chair. Shrugging he looked at Naruto.

"I figured that if you were going to finally drop the mask I could at least stop terrorizing you in your own mind… although I do have to admit that I found the play of emotions you displayed to be quite entertaining. Anyway kid, get out and leave me be for a while."

With that Kyuubi's chakra seemed to seep up out of the very floor wrapping itself around him. Just as Naruto left he seemed to hear the Kyuubi mutter 'How I'm going to miss screwing with his mind'.

Back in the real world Sasuke and the other shinobe were beginning to get a little bit worried; obviously they had cornered someone VERY powerful. They would have sent someone for backup but anyone leaving could be seen as a show of weakness therefore it was far to dangerous to risk anything of the sort. The tension had gotten even worse when the imposter suddenly went blank and seemed to sag into himself. Although Sasuke didn't say so aloud, it seemed obvious to him that the man was preparing an exceptionally powerful attack. Activating his eyes Sasuke was the first person to throw when Naruto's head suddenly whipped but up. Hinata could only cry out in horror as every single one of the gathered gennin had released at almost the exact same moment… and all of them were aiming to kill. There was only a fraction of a second, a brief moment of time in which to act. Even as Hinata threw herself out of the shelter in a futile attempt to intercept the Kunai, Shrunken, and various other sharp pointy pieces of metal, Naruto was reacting. In a burst of red chakra that threw back the ten people surrounding him, (And froze Hinata) Naruto managed to deflect all of the weapons. After another moment in which no one moved Sasuke spoke up in a slightly awed voice.

"How do you do that Dobe? Every time I'm certain you're beat you always manage to summon that red chakra."

Obviously all of the gennin now believed him. It would have been hard not to considering the fact that he was the only person they knew of that could summon such an aura. Chuckling darkly Naruto replied.

"Why so interested now teme? We have been teammates for almost two years, and this is the first time you've noticed? Oh don't bother answering. I realize that this is only the third time I've ever done this that you know of, but I'd think that the signs that I'm not what I appear to be would have shown up long since… and yet you and Sakura never seem to notice. Any guesses why? Anyone? No? Well then I'll answer myself. Sakura has never noticed because she's been to wrapped up with you! The great 'medic nin' of our team has been to busy following you around and watching your every move to so much as notice when I injure myself. Rather funny considering the number of times I've saved her ass isn't it? She didn't notice how fast I healed from Haku's wounds, she Ignored the fact that I was gravely injured while fighting Gaara to save her even though I know you told her the truth, and best of all she DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE GAPING HOLE IN MY CHESTWhen I brought you back. You on the other hand have been too busy brooding over your brother and denying your feelings for Sakura to even notice how hard I worked to catch up to you. It wasn't until I had finally beaten Haku that you deigned to see me, and even then you decided that it was a fluke. The both of you are pitiful excuses of human beings, and it has been my unique displeasure to know either of you. Teammates? Feh. More like weights around my neck."

Naruto had just turned to walk away when Sasuke's voice caught up to him again.

"And what about you? What reason would we have to notice you? All you ever do is talk about Raman and being Hokage! And where does this power come from? You CAN'T tell me it's normal. No amount of 'hard work' could allow you to change the very color and feel of the chakra you emit."

Naruto hunched his shoulders as though he had received a blow, and then, ever so slowly spun back to face Sasuke. His eyes focused on the ground, and hidden by his hair. The Demonic Aura long since faded to nothing.

"I told you before, Sasuke" Said Naruto, his voice a very audible whisper "This 'power' of mine is a curse. A curse no one should have to bare, yet I do. I bare it and I fight it, it has ruined my life since the day I was born and I wish for nothing as much as I wish to be rid of it."

Nearly screaming in his frustration Sasuke replied

"THEN GIVE IT TO ME! Power like that cannot be a burden! It can have no downside! You know as well as I do that might makes right! He who is strongest is the most fit to lead! He who is strongest makes the rules!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned cold, Colder that they ever had before, while at the same time they went dead. Naruto, in a voice that seemed to come from beyond the grave answered.

"Is that what you really believe Sasuke? That power is everything? If your family believed that then I can see why Itachi killed them. Nobody that stupid should be allowed to live, and in fact by your very arguments Itachi had every right to do what he did. He was stronger then they, therefore whatever he decided to do to them was justified. Right?"

With an inarticulate cry Sasuke flung himself at Naruto, the other seven people in the group watched in shock as Sasuke's hands closed around Naruto's throat and started to choke the life out of him. All the while sobbing…

"You have NO RIGHT to speak to me like that! I don't know what you did to gain this power of yours, but I would make the same sacrifice a THOUSAND times over to have the power that seems to come so naturally to you! Why is it you that is so blessed?"

Naruto whose eyes had been drooping a moment before due to lack of oxygen suddenly snapped awake again. Out of nowhere his aura sprang back wreathing him in a glow red as blood and intense as all the hatred that had ever been directed at him. Seemingly without effort he picked up Sasuke and thew him backwards.

"Blessed? BLESSED! I have paid for this power in everything I have and everything I am. What I have paid in sweat, blood, and tears is more than ANYONE should have to pay. Only a fool would pay the price once let ALONE a thousand times over! Do you know what it's like to have NOBODY? No parent? No sibling? Nobody to love or look after? Do you know what it's like to be a directionless child in a world where parents curse you and drag their children away? To be completely and utterly alone for the first seven YEARS of your life? To be forced to watch others your age run and laugh, playing games and making friends while realizing that it is something you can never do? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA what it's like to have assassination attempts made against you on a regular basis EVERY FUCKING WEEK? What? You never knew that? Of course not. You never saw it even when it occurred DURING OUR TRAINING SESSIONS… do you know what it is like… to be alone?"

Naruto stood there exhausted; even as the aura he was projecting flickered and died he stood his ground. He stood, tired both mentally and physically, waiting for something to break the silence…

"What is this curse?"

Ponderously Naruto managed to raise his eyes to meet those of his long time crush. Even as Sakura watched Naruto seemed to age, his eyes showing a world-weariness that came only to those that had seen too much. Sakura was frozen in place, as those dead eyes suddenly seemed to look right through her, measuring her to the last inch, and weighing her to the final ounce. After an indeterminate length of time Naruto spoke again.

"Are you certain, beyond any shadow of a doubt that you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Sakura hesitated only a moment, worried about what she had seen in her teammates eyes. It was only the briefest of moments though before she answered.

"Yes."

For the gathered gennin what came next was as short as it was shocking.

"I am the container for Kyuubi."

It took a moment for her to processes it, but when she did Sakura's eyes suddenly went wide and she took a step back.

"Sakura-Chan… please. I would never…."

"Don't come any closer you MONSTER!"

Naruto recoiled as though slapped. He couldn't claim that he hadn't seen it coming, but to hear her say it aloud… turning Naruto fled, right across the surface of the lake. Reaching the center he suddenly collapsed to his knees, sobbing. What happened next was so unexpected that even years later it was still spoken of in a sort of reverent awe. Hinata, suddenly breaking out of the trance that interplay of team 7 had put her in, strode foreword. She stopped briefly in front of Sakura, and then, before anyone could react slapped her hard enough to throw her four feet backward. Without saying a word Hinata walked over to the lake. The other gennin watched, mesmerized, as she seemed to study it for a moment, And then, with a grace that would make you think she had been doing it for years, Hinata stepped onto the surface of the water. Walking slowly Hinata approached Naruto. Initially he recoiled at her approach, but when she also sank to her knees and pulled him into a hug Naruto didn't resist. Instead he allowed himself to cry openly, drenching her shoulder in his sorrow.

_This is it! THIS is what changed. Naruto is no longer the Untouchable Idol. He's no longer the Invincible, Unshakable, and Incorrigible Demi-god I made him out to be. He's every bit as Human as I am… and every bit as fragile._

Hinata's hug Tightened a little bit as she felt Naruto's anger leaving, Feeling his tensions slowly fading as he cried on her shoulder.

_My Poor, Poor Naruto-kun. I wonder how long you've agonized about telling us that. I wonder how it must have eaten at you inside as you watched parents glare and pull their children away. I can't begin to imagine what it would have felt like to grow up in your shoes._

"Never again"

Hinata's voice was a barely audible whisper, but even on the shore they heard it. Naruto looked up, His face tearstained and slightly pale. Obviously expecting anger or loathing. The look on Naruto's face almost broke Hinata's heart.

"Never again, my poor Naruto-kun, will you have to bear this terrible burden alone."

Naruto lowered his head to her shoulder again with a relieved look on his face, and again Hinata's whisper carried to the distant shore where the rest of the gennin waited.

"Come Hell or High water, come wind, rain, and storm I swear that I will always support you Naruto-kun. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always be there for you."

Un-noticed Tsunade and Jirayia, as well as Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai smiled. After a moment they all silently vanished leaving behind the beginnings of a change that had been due for a long, LONG time.

* * *

-Epilogue- 

Naruto stood, silently staring down at the stone in front of him. Reaching down he traced the name.

_Hyuuga Hinata_

A small smile played across his face at the thought of her. It had been ten years since his mask had slipped. Ten years to the day since his fellow Shinobe and Kounichi had discovered his secret… It had also been four years, three months, and twenty-two days Since the Death of Hyuuga Hinata in the final push against the combined forces of the Akatsuki and Hidden sound. Although it was hard, getting over Hinata's death, Naruto had reluctantly re-joined the ranks of his fellow ninja. Yet every morning he came here. Here to this memorial.

_You did well Hinata-Chan. Thirty-two… they cut off you and your party, and yet you managed to get thirty-two of the bastards by yourself before you fell. Who would have imagined that quiet little Hinata had such a strong heart?_

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Smiling Naruto turned around and surveyed the three students in front of him Imono Kienno, Hyuuga Juishi, and Nara Hinata.

"Yes Imono-san?"

Kienno was about to speak again when Hinata spoke up behind him.

"Why are you staring at that rock sensei?"

"Because Nara-san on this rock is inscribed the names of Hero's from our village."

"YOSH! I want my name on that stone to!"

"Me to."

"I as well."

Again Naruto couldn't help but smile as he stared down at the young Hyuuga sitting in front of him.

He's so different from you Hinata-chan. Who would have guessed that you sister Hanabi would raise such a spirited child

"Be careful what you wish for Hyuuga-san. This is a stone to commemorate our fallen. The lost heroes of Hidden leaf."

An immediate pall seemed to hang over the group silencing their shouts as they realized what they had just said.

"This stone was first erected a memorial for the dead in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack… you children know about that right?"

"Of course sensei"

Naruto smiled at the young Imono. His parents were fairly recent to the village.

"And you know about sealed child?"

"But of course sensei, this is basic history. Everyone knows about the Hero."

Naruto smiled at his Nara student, Shikamaru's Daughter, named for the women who had saved His wife's team at the cost of her own life. Naruto's own history had changed after the fight with the Akatsuki. He was now spoken of as 'the hero' although at his request his actual name was kept hidden. Opening his mouth to speak, Naruto was cut short when His Hyuuga student spoke up.

"Anno sensei, did you know that rumors claim he's still in the village?"

"Is that so Hyuuga-san?"

The young Hyuuga nodded importantly

"In fact." And here the boy dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "They claim that he took on a gennin team this year. Do you know who he is sensei? I Bet its Uchiha-sama!"

Shaking his head Naruto also lowered his voice to a conspiratorial level

"Fraid he's not kid, but do you want to know a secret?"

Immediately all three of his student leaned foreword to hear better.

"I am."

With that Naruto sat back up. The look on his student's faces was priceless. Especially considering that none of them believed him.

"Don't believe me huh? How about now?"

So saying he lifted his shirt and channeled just enough chakra to make his seal visible. Looking at his students he couldn't help but show a smug smirk at the looks of astonishment visible on their faces.

"Did you know that I wasn't always considered a hero?"

All three shook their heads in mute disbelief.

"Then let me tell you a story about a young woman buy the name of Hyuuga Hinata, and how she managed to help change my image from that of a demon to that of a Hero. You see it all started ten years ago on this very day…"

As Naruto told his gennin team the tale of how Hinata had managed to look past his smiling exterior, his mind couldn't help but drift back to a young women with dark blue hair and soft white eyes…

Thank you Hinata-Chan… Thank you for everything.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well my dear friends, I'm afraid that this is the end of the story. I recognise that I could add more, but Personally I feel that it would only get drawn out and hard to finish if I do. therefore I leave you with this closing thought. At some point we will all lose our cool, over little things, or over big things. the one fact we need to remember however is that we are, all of us, Human. we all make mistakes, and we all need forgiveness. Thank you, one and all for your reviews and suggestions. It has been my privelige to write for you, and an honor that you felt it worthy of responding to. From the bottom of my heart, Thank you. 

Sincerly,  
Manatheon

* * *

(1) Originally I wasn't going to explain this, but I realize that a lot of you would be after my blood if I didn't, so here it is. Naruto has been tracing Hinata by scent. It always takes the sixth-sense warning of a group approaching for him to realize that he smells it, because scent does take some time to travel, and as you may have noticed, Hinata doesn't show up until after Naruto is settled.

* * *

MysteryLady-Tx:  
Well, I do my best 

sessrocks:  
Sorry, but this is the last chapter... if you want a story where Hinata and naruto actually hook up, try my "Return of the lost" Series... I admit that it's only happened in the last chapter or so but...

Dragon Noir:  
It's an excellent Idea, but I decided at about the second chapter that I was only going to have him blow up at his 'Friends'.

mooneyoukai:  
How'd I do? I realize that it's far from perfect, but I kinda like it.

Liedral:  
You, like several others, managed to find the one person that I chose not to rant at... Although I do admit that I could have had naruto blow up at her for being a stalker.

TK Styles:  
Welcome to the wonderful world of naruto! how'd I do? Did I resolve everyones arguments to your satisfaction? ;-)

Fic Slayr:   
Interesting perspective on things. Why no naru/hina? I personally happen to like the pairing? ah well. You should consider looking into the works of _One Anz Dragon._ He feels much the same as you do.

oroboros:   
Decent Explaination? I admit that fat contains more enery per capita, but that energy is quickly burnt through. Muscle burns away much slower, hence more muscle more energy.

PersonaJXT:   
It's really all about perspective, I tried Shikamaru's approach for years, it doesn't work. The nagging takes any joy out of the relaxation time. now I work hard, I work smart, and I've perfected my ability to dissipear. :-D

On-Eno :  
Nuff fluff?

nonengel:   
What do you think? I personally felt that there was a section that was a little choppy... perhaps I can go back and fix it later.

shinnotooni:  
I recognize the Guy/Gai thing, but I believe that I spelt _Shinobe _correctly. then again It depends on what translation you read too.

wtf :  
Shift in perspective. I was just trying to show you a little of the mental dellema she's going though.

ntfoemy:  
Yes and no. as you see it's not so much a pairing as a relationship.

No 1 You Know:  
(Smirk) your wish is my command.

Adhenefallen:  
Thank you

dark-griffin:  
Sorry it took so long to update. (How'd my take on Hinata work?)

Silverchild of the winds:  
They warned them when everyone was in the raman shop... it's not the teachers faults that their students are morons.

Le1:  
Sorry, I don't dare, I'd like to leave Konoha reletivally intact in this fic :-) (PS. You may want to try _One Anz Dragon _if you don't like naru/hina)

LordLans:  
I love the eyes! Thank you. (do you read WOT by the way?)

Logger456 :  
Sorry the update took so long.

Enigma:  
Close enough?

MisSs005:  
Oh, They may be a tad harsh I suppose, but you've got to admit that everyone was warned repetedly.

Doopish Jonesish:  
Gotcha! the long way of saying 'Baka'

Dragon Man 180:   
The little Authors note at the bottom is there to explain that... Heh, you have no Idea how close I came to simply ignoring the questions about how he traced her.

RedVulpine:  
These were the last. End of story. Hope you liked it

theMeH:  
I've always had a problem with the whole 'She-loves-me-so-I-suddenly-realize-I-love-her-to' thing that most fics throw in... pity most people consider my romace style to be far to slow.

amberdragonfly:   
Nice to see that someone else is thinking on roughly the same waveleangth that I am. sometimes it's nice to realize that people do think things through. Feel free to err... Rant (if you want to call it that) at me anytime. your reviews show remarkable insight. (PS. Thanks for adding me, it's an honor)

Alcyone-blk:  
I believe your mistaken. Naruto has repetedly refered to sasuke as 'Sasuke-teme' in the manga... I think anyway...

ranma hibiki:  
So close, yet so far. Naruto knew SOMONE was following him. He didn't know who however.

The-Rogue-Otaku:  
i know (Sorrowfull look) Sad Isn't it?

naruhina1:  
Close, but no kiss. Sorry.

DragoonVBK:  
Sorry it took so long. Work's been a bitch.

wolvesm0on:  
I appologize to you as well. like I said to dragoon, works been a bitch. thanks for your patience.

Chocobaby:  
I should have re-read my reviews, I could have added that Evil grin Thanks for the review

Arnoldstrife:  
Thanks

Carrot-Six:  
How'd I do?

To Everyone Else:  
Sorry That I didn't write you a personal response, but with more than sixty people reviewing for the last chapter I just can't reply to everyone. I would like you to know however that I do read, and greatly appreciate your reviews. Thank you.


	7. Alternate Afterward

A/N: This is the second Epilogue, I really didn't want to re-post the rest of the final chapter, so just pretend that the final encounter with the other gennin was posted in Italics between these Parentheses (Italicized, Re-posted, Repitative filler)

Thanks!

* * *

-Epilogue2-

* * *

Naruto stood, silently staring down at the stone in front of him. Reaching down he traced the name. 

_Hyuuga Hinata_

A small smile played across his face at the thought of her. It had been ten years since his mask had slipped. Ten years to the day since his fellow Shinobe and Kounichi had discovered his secret… It had also been four years, three months, and twenty-two days Since the name of Hyuuga Hinata had been carved into the monument of the fallen after the final push against the combined forces of the Akatsuki and Hidden sound. Although it was hard, Naruto had refused to accept Hinata's death, Naruto had adamantly refused to re-join the ranks of his fellow ninja after the battle, and had swept the battlefield and surrounding area for days after the last battle, and still every morning he came here. Here to this memorial.

_You did well Hinata-Chan. Thirty-two… they cut off you and your party, and yet you managed to get thirty-two of the bastards by yourself before you fell. Who would have imagined that quiet little Hinata had such a strong heart?_

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Smiling Naruto turned around and surveyed the three students chattering animatedly in front of the terminally late Hatake Kakashi. Imono Kienno, Hyuuga Juishi, and Nara Hinata.

"Yes Imono-san?"

Kienno was about to speak again when Hinata spoke up behind him.

"Why are you staring at that rock sensei?"

"Because Nara-san on this rock is inscribed the names of Hero's from our village."

"YOSH! I want my name on that stone to!"

"Me to."

"I as well."

Again Naruto couldn't help but smile as he stared down at the young Hyuuga sitting across from him.

_He's so different from you Hinata-chan. Who would have guessed that you sister Hanabi would raise such a spirited child_

Speaking up and making himself known, the Sixth leader of hidden leaf, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto beat Kakashi to the response.

"Be careful what you wish for Hyuuga-san. This is a stone to commemorate our fallen. The lost heroes of Hidden leaf."

An immediate pall seemed to hang over the group silencing their shouts as they realized what they had just said, as well as who had responded to it.

"This stone was first erected a memorial for the dead in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack… you children know about that right?"

"Of course Hokage-sama"

Naruto winked at the young Imono. His parents were fairly recent additions to the village.

"And you know about sealed child?"

"But of course, sensei told us this. It's basic history. Everyone knows about the Hero."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi's Nara student. Shikamaru's Daughter Hinata had been named for the women who had saved His wife's team. Naruto's own history had changed after the fight with the Akatsuki. He was now spoken of as 'the hero' although at his request his actual name was kept hidden. Opening his mouth to speak, Naruto was cut short when the Hyuuga student turned and spoke to Kakashi.

"Anno sensei, did you know that rumors claim he's still in the village?"

Kakashi smiled over his newest book

"Is that so Hyuuga-san?"

The young Hyuuga nodded importantly

"In fact." And here the boy dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "They claim that he teaches gennin teams on and off. Do you know who he is sensei? I Bet its Uchiha-sama!"

Shaking his head Naruto smiled as he also lowered his voice to a conspiratorial level bringing the focus of the kids back to himself.

"Fraid he's not kid, but do you want to know a secret?"

Immediately all three of the students turned and leaned forward to hear better.

"I am."

With that Naruto sat back up. The look on the student's faces was priceless. Especially considering that none of them believed him.

"Don't believe me huh? How about now?"

So saying he opened his robe and lifted his shirt a little, then he channeled just enough chakra to make his seal visible. Looking at the students he couldn't help but give a smug smirk at the looks of astonishment visible on their faces.

"Did you know that I wasn't always considered a hero?"

All three shook their heads in mute disbelief.

"Then let me tell you a story about a young woman by the name of Hyuuga Hinata."

At this point he was interrupted again.

"Onno Hokage-sama, but Her name is on that stone! Aren't you married to her Hokage–sama?"

Naruto smiled again at the young Imono

"Indeed it is, and yes I am. In fact, she is the only living person to have her name carved on this rock, ever.

"How did it get there?"

Naruto paused and looked over the group, his face growing stern.

"The story I'm about to tell the three of you is classified alright? You are not allowed to discuss it with anyone below chuuin level, and you are not allowed to speak of it, even in code when someone below that level is present. This is a national secret until the people that it is about are both declared dead, are we clear?"

All three of the students swallowed hard, but all three of them nodded. Naruto gave them another stern look before nodding and starting his tale

---Flashback, Day of the final battle---

Naruto stood, blood dripping from his numerous wounds, even as the Kyuubi fought to heal them. Looking around he could still see the last of the sound troops. They had surprisingly fought on even after Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru. Naruto himself had been willing to fight the snake, and it was a shock when Sasuke had stepped in and all but ordered Naruto to go after Itachi. For a moment Naruto had thought that it was some elaborate trick played by Kabuto to distract him. that was of course until he had seen the scars from where the curse seal had been removed. For a moment Naruto had hesitated, but Sasuke, seeing it had called out

"He's fused himself with the six-tailed cat, I'm no match for him."

It had been the pain in Sasuke's eyes as he admitted his own inability to kill his brother that had finally driven Naruto away from Orochimaru and into the battle with Itachi.

Naruto stood eyes sweeping over the field, looking to see where he was most needed. Luckily the battles were all winding down, and everywhere the forces of Konoha were victorious. Thankful Naruto sat down. Truth be told he was too exhausted to fight much more anyway, and Kyuubi couldn't spare any energy as it was all going toward healing the gash Naruto had gotten in his lung when he had killed Itachi.

_What a Fight, I think I'm going to sleep for a week… actually, scratch that. First I'm going to get a HUGE bowl of ramen with Hinata-chan, THEN I'm going to take a nice hot Bath, and then I will sleep for a week… Wait… where is Hinata?_

Standing Naruto began scanning the battlefield. He and Hinata had only been dating for a couple of months now, but Naruto had developed a strong attachment to her in that short amount of time, Already he was considering 'popping the question' but he had wanted to be certain he would survive the final battle first. Throughout the fight he had been keeping a fairly close watch on her as she went around healing the fallen, but now he didn't see her anywhere. Striding quickly over to Tsunade he bent down.

"Nee-chan? Where is Hinata?"

Tsunade, who was busy treating a stabbing victim at the time had just waved a hand in the general direction of the main body of the battlefield and muttered

"Went to treat Shikamaru's Team"

Before turning back to her work. Naruto frowned as Shikamaru's team had been in the hottest part of the fighting. Striding over to the cluster of tree's that had been grown by one of Ino's Jutsu's Naruto began scanning the groups of wounded until he saw a familiar pink haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura-san?"

He and Sakura had been on thin Ice for several months after her reaction to finding out about the Kyuubi, but thankfully they had patched things up after a long talk. Sakura, who had been resting from exhaustion, had cracked a single eye to show that she was listening.

"Do you know where Hinata-chan is?"

Sakura smiled. It had been something of a relief at first when Naruto had started avoiding her, but after a month she had found herself missing his incessant chatter, and the cool way he had spoken to her had only worsened the condition. It hadn't been until after she realized that she did in fact love him… as a brother, that they had patched things up. And the more he grew, the happier she was that he had forgiven her, she did NOT want to be on his bad side.

" Over on the far side of the bramble patch last I saw… that was during combat though."

Naruto thanked her, and then began walking toward the brambles that had been summoned in an attempt to keep enemy nins from finishing off the wounded. Naruto had just started to cut his way though when a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him to the ground where he landed face to face with Shikamaru himself. Shikamaru, obviously in a great deal of pain had held a kunai to his face and snarled

"You won't get them! Not while I still live!"

Rolling quickly away from the obviously delusional Shikamaru Naruto had immediately called for the healers, and as they cleared the brambles away Shikamaru's team was found hidden beneath them, most gravely injured. Naruto, who had been searching for Hinata during the entire time found the last person, Ino. Outside of a broken leg, she was nearly un-injured, and in a near panic Naruto had asked.

"Ino? Have you seen Hinata?"

Ino paled dramatically

"You mean she didn't send you? But she led that group away almost two hours ago!"

Naruto, exhausted, as he was suddenly seemed to radiate nervous energy.

"Which way did she go?"

Ino had scarcely had time to point before Naruto was gone, following the multitude of footprints that led away from the battlefield; it had only taken five minutes before he had come upon the first body. It was a sound nin, and he had apparently died from a chakra spike to the head. Naruto could recognize the look of it from the numerous times he had witnessed the result after one of Neji's attacks.

_At least I know she went this way!_

Naruto had followed, reading the trail when he could, and guessing when he had no choice, even with Kyuubi's enhanced senses it had taken him nearly two days of following a trail of dead sound nin's to find where Hinata had made her final stand, and there, laying in a depression, and surrounded by dead bodies he had found Hinata. Even two days after the battle some of her wounds oozed blood, and several of them showed signs of infection. Hinata herself had been lucky to survive as long as she had, the fact that she was still alive when Naruto found her was a miracle in it's self, scooping her up, Carefully so as not to re-open the wounds Naruto had immediately started running back the way he had come.

_At least I can go faster now that I don't have to stop and hunt for tracks_

Even moving as fast as he could Naruto had been lucky to get her back in time. In fact the moment he had gotten back he had collapsed from exhaustion and chakra fatigue. Hinata had been rushed to the operating room, and Naruto sent straight to a bed.

---End flashback---

Naruto leaned back, satisfied at the look of wonder on the faces of the young shinobe.

"But Hokage-sama… how did her name get on the rock?"

Naruto leaned foreword again gazing intently at Hanabi's child.

"Didn't I tell you? Huh… well, Tsunade knew that I was alive, but when nobody could find Hinata they assumed that she was taken captive and tortured to death. Her name was carved in the stone about an hour before I returned with her. It was a very near thing.

"But Hokage-sama… why her?"

Naruto frowned and looked at the young Imono.

"What do you mean Kienno-san?"

"Out of all the women in the village, why did you pick her?"

Naruto smiled again. He wasn't known as 'the storyteller' for nothing, and most of the children in the village genuinely liked the stories he told.

"Well, it started when she managed to help change my image from that of a demon to that of a Hero."

Seeing their puzzled looks Naruto elaborated, and even Kakashi became interested in the story as Naruto began…

"You see it all started ten years ago on this very day…"

As Naruto told the gennin team the tale of how Hinata had managed to look past his smiling exterior, his mind couldn't help but drift back to a girl with dark blue hair and soft white eyes who hid when he looked at her, and then drift foreword to the same cheerful young women he had kissed on his way out the door this morning…

_Thank you Hinata-Chan… Thank you for everything._

* * *

---Extended afterward--- 

Although I didn't mention it specifically, Naruto proposed shortly after Hinata's recovery, and with her encouragement he became Hokage at the record age of 25 beating his own father by almost two years. They live happily in the Hokage's palace with their pet fox and three children

Kyuubi was released from his seal after entering into an agreement to be a summon-able guardian for Konoha, his clause was that he was allowed to eat anyone who had less than pure intensions, Naruto agreed.

Shikamaru and Ino married about a year after the last battle, and their first child was named after Hinata who had save Ino's team by leading away and then single-handedly killing thirty-two enemy nin's before succumbing to her own wounds.

After years of nagging, Sasuke finally married Sakura, and they live together for five happy years before Sakura's tragic assassination. Sasuke is currently spending all his time raising their three children.

Neji and ten-ten had a rather torrid love affair that was quite a scandal when it finally culminated with the two of them eloping to sand. Naruto refused to declare either of them missing-nin's.

Lee actually found a civilian girl who was a perfect match for him, and on occasion the two of them are seen practicing basic self-defense in the early mornings.

Chouji and Kiba are both currently bachelors, but lately Chouji has been seen flirting with one of the younger cooks at his favorite B-B-Q Stand.

Shino's name currently resides on the stone of the fallen; He was killed in combat when he took out one of the Akatsuki who had forced a merge with a toad.

The Two remaining Sannin Are still happily bickering, and are frequently seen drinking and reminiscing

The End


End file.
